At the present time the state of art of mailing systems is a combination of an electronic postage computing scale, and a postage meter that can be electronically activated and sets itself on the denomination. Some mailing systems also include an accounting accumulating printer. The systems also sometimes include elements of a microcomputer which are used to perform some calculations. However, every envelope must still be manually handled by placing it on a scale, and then either applying a stamped tape to the envelope or feeding the envelope through the meter. The printing of the stamp on the envelope is still done by die-casted numbers and die-casted plates. In all of the existing mailing systems, the printing of the stamp is based on the same metering device developed at the early part of the century. The electronic components added to these systems are merely "add-ons", which are used to manipulate the gears which set up the stamp value.
In all the existing postage meter systems, the setting up of the date is still done manually by means of moving mechanical levers.
The method used today to load postage into the existing meters involves the resetting of the gear mechanism, which is a mechanical counting device. The resetting of the gears is done manually, either by the post office or by turning a special knob on the more advanced postage meters (remote meter resetting system). The turning of the knob in these meters turns the gears, which are the mechanical counting system. In both methods, the postage meters can be easily tampered with, thus allowing the machines to be used by criminals to defraud the post office.
At the present time none of the existing mailing systems has the ability to locate ZIP+4 codes, translate the nine-digit ZIP+4 into a bar code form and then print the bar code in a very precise location on the envelope. The ZIP+4 bar code is indispensable to automated mail sorting systems deployed by the post office. The bar code is an exact translation of the address information and allows the mail to be sorted electronically instead of manually.
The computerized electronic mailing/addressing apparatus described herein has the ability to search the ZIP+4 directory of the United States, which is a massive directory with a total of 2.4 gigabytes of data. This directory is installed on laser discs. The apparatus will locate the correct ZIP+4 code and will translate the ZIP+4 code into a bar code form and print the bar code on a defined location on the envelope. Without the ZIP+4 bar code printed on the envelope in the correct location, the post office bar code sorters cannot sort the envelopes.
The apparatus will electronically weigh the envelopes and optically measure the size of the envelope. It will calculate the correct postage and print the stamp by means of a floating head dot matrix printer, the bar code and any other additional information required by the user. The apparatus has a built-in automated envelope feeding mechanism that transfers the letter from station to station and requires the user to only handle the envelope once. The feeding mechanism will move the envelope from one station to the other according to a computer program which is incorporated in the apparatus. The postage will be accurately calculated using the correct ZIP+4 codes and the correct weight. This will eliminate the possibility of human error.
The daily task of setting up the date on existing postage meters is completely eliminated by incorporating an electronic real-time clock as part of the computer system.
By using the special post office control unit which is loaded electronically by the post office computer, the occurrence of fraudulent use will be completely eliminated. The post office control unit will be part of the computerized integrated mailing/addressing apparatus. This apparatus will not operate unless this control unit is connected to its computer. This control unit will be used to buy postage from the post office, either by bringing this very small unit to the post office or by using a modem unit to load the postage by communicating with the post office computer. This control unit will keep a permanent record of the amount of postage used to date and the number of envelopes sent out by a specific machine. This control unit will be tamper proof and will self-destruct in the event of any tampering. The only way in which postage can be loaded into this unit will be through an electronic code which only the post office will possess.
The invention relates to the methods and means for applying postage and ZIP+4 bar codes on envelopes using an electronic display to display the envelopes, using the keyboard to enter the address information, using the integral electronic weighing system to weigh the envelope; using an electronic optical system to measure the envelopes; and using the zip code searching program to find the proper ZIP+4. The computer will then instruct the special floating head dot matrix printer to print on the envelope in a precise location the stamp, which includes the value, the date, time, location; and then print the ZIP+4 code in both numerical and bar code form. A mailing list program may be included as part of the computer software. This program will allow for the printing of names and addresses simultaneously with the stamping of the envelopes. Updating programs may be included as part of the computer software and will enable the user to update postal rates, and mailing lists. The United States ZIP+4 directory is contained on laser discs and can be easily updated by modifying the master disc and by stamping new discs.